Daughter of Mordor: Sons of Durin
by Nuincalion Griffondor
Summary: This is an AU of what if Sauron had a daughter, she was born at the battle of the last alliance. After Sauron Lost she was found by Elrond and then raised by him. Watch as she embarks on a journey to help the dwarven Prince reclaim his homeland. Rewrite of The Daughter of Mordor. I do not own LOTR or the Hobbit
1. Prologue

A/N: I will be changing a little of the history, but not much and I will be combining book and movie versions using my favorite version of events. I am not the Tolkien family so I do not own the lord of the rings or anything middle earth related, only my OC. This is the first chapter of the rewrite, so it should be better. Please Review

Normal- Common

Italics- Elvish

Bold Italics- Dwarvish

Bold- Black Speech

SA: the Year 3434

-Elrond 3rd Person

"Isildur took the ring, the strength of men has fallen" Elrond thought to himself as he searched Barad-Dur. The halls littered detritus, as he thought of Isildur claiming the ring as the weregild, the price for his family's death, "Evil has been allowed to endure."

Elrond was searching the fell tower looking for artifacts before the elves toppled the symbol of evil, when suddenly, heard the cry of a babe, echoing in through the empty halls. Elrond turned to the men around him, and saw that their faces were just as confused as his own was. The group followed the sound to a long hallway, which lead to a door with a lock on it. The crying was coming from inside the room. Quickly drawing his blade, Elrond quickly broke the lock, and the chain upon the door fell down in a heap.

The elves in the group all drew their blades incase of a trap, then Elrond and Glorfindel, his right hand and trusted advisor, opened the door. When they enter the room, they see, black stone, a barred window, and a spiked crib in the center of the room. Glorfindel gasps, prompting Elrond to turn, to see his friend moving towards a young Noldor woman that was chained upon the wall. After checking her vital signs, Glorfindel looked up and shook his head, she was dead.

Walking towards the crib, he found a baby girl, wrapped in swaddling clothing screeching at the top of her lungs, tears working their way down her face. Elrond picked the child up, and began to rock her gently and cooing to try and calm the child. Eventually she calmed down enough, and finally opened her little eyes. When Elrond saw them he nearly dropped her in shock, her right eye was unremarkable, it was a soft forest green, it was her left eye that caused his shock, for it looked exactly like Sauron's, a slit of darkness among a bright orange eye.

Glorfindel walked over and gasped when he saw the child's face, causing the child to giggle.

"Is she what I think she is," Glorfindel asks as the other elves gather around, and express their own shock.

"We will assume nothing until the white council has been convened," Elrond said, and the others, though grudgingly, accepted his orders. Elrond took the child with him and one of his men took the body of the woman as they left Barad-Dur.

Two Months Later

"Why have you called the full white council to Imladris Lord Elrond?" Saruman the White inquired.

"This meeting troubles me as well," The Lady Galadriel said, tilting her head curiously.

"Yes, But if Lord Elrond is not allowed to speak we will never know what he has called us about." Gandalf the Grey interrupted casting a glare about the room, and causing several chuckles to rise from across the room, with smiles breaking out amongst the remaining three wizards and Elrond.

Elrond, becoming serious once more nods to his wife Celebrian who brings out the baby girl. Surprise, then confusion and skepticism respectively showed across the faces of the white council.

"This is why you have summoned us Elrond, A baby elf." Saruman scoffed and began to walk out, casting a glance at the child's face as he passed by Celebrain, then staggered back in shock. The others, startled came and looked at the child's face, their own shock becoming imminent upon seeing her two different eyes. The child giggled at the faces the white council was making.

"A child of Sauron." Galadriel said, breaking the silence among the adults

"That is my belief," Elrond admitted, casting his gaze around the room, looking at the other members of the council.

"We must destroy her, the risk of her being like her father is too great." Saurman stated starting to raise his staff towards the infant in Celabrain's arms.

"Now, now let's not be rash in our decision, she might be Sauron's daughter, but by the looks of her she must be half Noldar, which could be good for her future, being a mixture of good and evil." Gandalf exclaimed, looking shocked at Saruman as Celabrain moved her away from the white wizard, horror showing on her face as the baby broke out into tears.

"I agree with Mithrandir, she is just a child and we can make it so that she does not follow the path of her father. She shall grow up in the care of lord Elrond and his wife." Galadriel stated after casting a glance to her daughter, who was rocking, and muttering reassurances to the now crying child

"I agree." Radagast piped up, petting a baby fox that was inside his robes

"As do I" Alatar chimed in.

"As do I" Pallando agreed, tipping his hat.

"Very well then, She will live with Elrond." Saruman conceded, a look of utter disappointment on his face, "But I still advise against this."

Elrond looked around at the others than to his wife Celebrian and she nodded smiling and bringing the baby closer to her, slowly stopping her from her crying state.

"Very well, we shall care for the child and make sure she doesn't become her father." Elrond stated as the council started to disperse and return to their respective realms of middle earth.

Six years later

TA: the year 6

-Gandalf Third person

Gandalf road into Imladris on a horse, his mind filled with both curiosity and a bit of apprehension. As he dismounted his steed, one of the Elven stable hands came up to him and took the reigns of his horse for him.

"Will you be staying long Mithrandir?" He asked, to which Gandalf responded, "I doubt it, I have just come for a quick word with the Lord Elrond. Do you happen to know where he would be at?"

"I would assume that he is in the Library with the Lady Celabrain and the child, I will have your horse ready for travel" The elf replied, and Gandalf could feel his barely hidden disgust about the child. Wishing the elf a good day, he left to go through the long and winding halls of Imladris. When he reached the library, he knocked on the door.

"Enter," Came Elrond's voice, which Gandalf did. As he entered the room, he saw Elrond and Celebrian shelving several books around the library, and in the center of the room, almost completely obscured by a pile of books, was a small elven child. As he walked in, the child looked up, and stared at him curiously.

"Ada, Naneth who is the man that just walked in?" The young girl asked the two adult elves, who turned, and welcomed Gandalf to Rivendell.

"I am Gandalf the Gray, or Mithrandir, the wandering wizard," Gandalf responded to the girl, who looked at him with wonder, but he saw some reservation behind her small eyes.

"I am Arindil, the adopted daughter of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian. It is good to meet you Mithrandir" Arindil said shyly, looking away from him.

"Arindil, why don't you take these books to your room while we discuss what mithrandir has come to discuss." Celebrian said to her as the girl sighed, then took a large pile of books and walks out the door and down the hall.

When she had left, Gandalf turned to Elrond and Celebrian, and asked, "Have you told her yet?"

Elrond shook his head, then quietly in dwarvish replied, "Let us speak in a language in which she cannot understand us in, hopefully."

Gandalf looked confused for a second, until Celebrian said, "She is extremely intelligent, and can already speak common and is learning the languages of middle earth, we believe her father's blood is enhancing her learning process. To answer your question we have not told her who her father was, the story that we told was that both of her parents were killed in the war, and that they were both Noldor."

"Well she seems like a smart child to say the least." Gandalf said under his breath.

"That is an understatement, she has already read half of the books in this library, she started reading when she was four. Her mind is like a sponge, thirsting for information." Elrond chuckled as he said it.

"Marion was always thirsty for knowledge, always asking questions and looking for new things to learn, before he fell into the clutches of the dark one." Gandalf said, looking sadly out of the window, there was silence for a few moments, then Gandalf shook himself from his memories, and turned to the other two.

"So, has she shown any signs of magic, her father's blood would give her that kind of power."

"No, I have not see any signs of it, nor that it has been developing." Celebrian said, looking to Gandalf, her lips pursed. Gandalf could feel the disapproval about his interest is such at thing radiating off of her.

"I would like to test her, see if she has potential to become a wielder of magic. After all, there is always need for someone who can do good with magic," Gandalf said, looking towards the both of them. To which the both of the sighed, as though they were expecting him to be asking this question.

"Gandalf, she is but six years old, We should wait until she is a bit older, so she can mature, and gain some more wisdom." Elrond said, Celebrain nodding in agreement.

"How old would you say is old enough then Lord Elrond," Gandalf asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Would thrity be too much to ask Gandalf," Elrond asked, and Gandalf, although grudgingly, agreed.

Twenty Four years later

T.A the Year.30

-Gandalf Third Person

Gandalf walked across the bridge to enter into Imladris to find Elrond and the young Arindil, determined to, at least, test her in magic. As he walked past a training yard and noticed young elven girl, with brown-black hair falling down her back, looking no older than a seventeen year old human girl, sparring with Glorfindel. Two practice blades held in hand as she danced around as if it were some sort of beautiful dance. As he watched, Glorfindel disarmed her of one of her blades, slammed his training blade into her other arm causing her to drop her weapon, then kicked her chest. The girl fell to the ground with a cry on pain and Glorfindel puts his practice sword to her throat.

"And that's your head." He said cooly, his eyes betraying no emotion.

"Well this is supposed to be practice, not an actual fight," The girl said, her voice filled with pain.

"But you must always fight like your life depends on it, because one day it might." Glorfindel said, his voice dropping coldly, a look of loathing appeared on his face.

The girl sighed angrily getting up, holding her arm to her chest, "Well, I am done for today, your foul mood seems to be returning."

Walking over to the weapons rack, she was run into by several other elves. She went down, but the men who knocked her down didn't seem to care much about what had happened, as they kept on walking. Gandalf looked at the men, shocked that they would do such a thing. The girl, after she got up, and threw her blade onto the weapons rack angrily, causing the blades and other weapons on the rack to fall off. That was when he saw her different colored eyes, and felt an enormous amount of pity for her.

"Girl, get back over here and clean up the mess you made," Glorfindel yelled, as she neared me, and she turned around, then yelled back, "Pick the Valar damned things up yourself."

Then she stormed past Gandalf, a look of anger and pain reflected in her multicolored eyes, he stretched his hand out to help her, but she dodged his hand, a look of fear reflected in her eyes as she then ran down the hall. Glorfindel went to try and follow, when he saw Gandalf's eyes blasing in anger at him. That stopped him in his tracks.

"You had better go and clean up that, all of you. The Lord Elrond will hear of this." Gandalf said, reigning in his fearsome temper. He then turned away, the semblance of a plan forming in his head. Even if this girl didn't have any magical capabilities, he would find some way to get her out of here. He knew Elrond, and he knew that he must have been oblivious to all of this, because he wouldn't have allowed it to continue. Upon reaching Elrond's quarters, he knocked then entered.

"Gandalf, what do I owe this pleasure," Elrond said, then when he saw Gandalf's expression, "What seems to be the problem my friend?"

Gandalf then explained what he had seen in the courtyard, and what happened when he had reached out to help her. The horror and shock that quickly absorbed their faces.

"Which is why I am proposing to test her for magic, and even if she has none, I think some time away from Rivendell would do her good, If she does, it is best to have a free environment to learn her magic." Gandalf said, and Elrond looked up, conflict warring upon his face. Which Gandalf could understand, but before he could continue to speak, Celebrain interceded.

"I doubt that we should make this decision for her, she should have the choice on whether to stay or go." She said, and Elrond bowed his head defeated, as though he knew how this would end.

"I guess we should summon her here then," He said, and was about to call for someone, when Celebrain stood.

"I will get her myself," She said, and left the room, leaving the two men to wonder, what else had they missed.

-Arindil Pov

"Glorfindel is a bastard," I muttered as I sunk into the bath that I had drawn, looking at the angry red boot mark on my chest. After the woman who drew the bath left, I locked the door knowing that Glorfindel was still probably pissed at me for making that mess and not cleaning it up. I take a deep breath in as the water scalds my skin, the servants know I hate having my water this hot. Clenching my teeth, I wonder to the Valar, what the hell did to deserve this. Both my parents dead, and the monster who did it also cursed me. Not to get me wrong, Elrond and Celebrian are amazing parents, but they were so busy that any distraction would set them back, and I didn't want to cause them any trouble. But the other elves seemed set on causing trouble with me. Today was a great example of something that happens, but the old guy was new, he seemed familiar, but I couldn't seem to place him, maybe I had seen him when I was younger or something like that. But he'll probably be like everyone else, everyone eventually turns on me.

I heard a knock on the door of my room, and I groaned, then shouted, "GO AWAY!"

There was silence for several seconds, and I hoped whomever it was had left me in peace, but my hopes were dashed when I heard the door opened, and only one other person besides me has the key to my room, Naneth*. I quickly sank beneath the bubbles, the water burning my skin, but I had to cover up the forming bruise on my chest. I make myself look comfortable as she walked into the room.

"Naneth, I kind of want to be alone right now-" I began, but she held up her hand and I saw the look of pity in her eyes.

"Arindil, your father and I would like to have a word with you." She said, and I felt fear shoot through me, were they going to abandon me too.

"You have done nothing wrong, we have just heard of the others… dislike towards you while we are not around."

I immediately felt shame shoot through me, and I looked down as she knelt down next to the tub that I was in, and pulled my chin up so that I was looking at her.

"Arindil, there is nothing for you to be ashamed of, the only thing that your father and I are disappointed about is that we didn't hear about it from you," She said, a tear glistening in her eye, the same tears glistened in my own as I allowed myself to be guided from the scalding waters of the tub that I was currently bathing in and after donning a towel, walked into the interior of my bedroom. Mother graciously kept silent as I donned a tunic and some leather pant, whilst I did so, I thought of what the women said behind my back, about how I am going to end up attracting trouble like my birth mother.

When I finally finished, I turned to mother, and sat down on the bed next to her, keeping my gaze firmly set on the floor.

"Arindil," She said, her voice sad, "Why didn't you come to us the minute it started happening?"

"I was," I began, tears gathering in my eyes, "But then, as I began walking, I realized that, if I told you, they would only get worse, and both you and Ada* are busy, and I didn't want to distract you from what you needed to get done."

She then brought me close, her arms wrapping around my back as sobs began to heave through my chest, "Then in the darkest corner of my mind, I began fearing that If I told you, then you would begin doing the same to me as well."

We sat there for some time after that, with her sitting and rubbing my back in a comforting manner, humming softly as I let the emotions I had been hiding for the past several years out in a cascading river.

When my tears were finally spent, and I began calming down, Naneth put me at arms length, and stared intently into my eyes.

"Arindil, I want you to listen to me, nothing that you have done nor will ever do will ever lessen your Ada's or my love for you, our little girl, our Calanare." She said, then embraced me once again, then stood.

"Now dry your tears, your father and I wish to speak with you." She said, pulling me off of the bed and wiping away my lingering tears. She kept close to me as we walked through the halls, everyone bowing their heads respectively, even though I could tell they were disgusted about having to bow to me.

Entering my parents room, I noticed Ada talking with the old man in grey from the courtyard. Now that I was standing in front of him, I noticed a sort of aura about him, an aura of power. But Ada came over, and gave me a loving embrace, I could feel his tension fading away as he did so.

"Arindil, my darling," He said and I hugged him back fiercely, vowing to myself to never doubt in my parents again.

"Ada, Naneth, who is this man?" I asked as Ada released me from his hug.

"I am surprised that you don't remember me young one," He replied in the common tongue, and I looked at him intently as he continued to speak, "But I remember now hat last time we met, you wear but six years old, a child reading books from the library when we met."

I scour my memory, trying to remember every time that I was in the library at that age, but only one event stuck out among them, the only time my parents had asked me to leave the library before it was time for dinner.

"Mithrandir?" I ask in shock as he nods his head.

"Yes, but please my dear call me Gandalf," Gandalf replied

I bowed my head respectfully, for standing in front of e was one of the five Istari, sent by Manwë to Middle Earth.

"My dear, there is no need for that, none at all," Gandalf said smiling, and I smiled back, Gandalf was a very pleasant fellow to be around.

"What brings you to Imladris Gandalf?" I ask, switching to the common tongue as well.

"I have come to test you magical aptitude, to see weather or not you can harness the same magic as me," He replied, a slight twinkle in his eye.

"Why would I be capable of doing this?" I asked, confusion and curiosity consuming my thoughts.

"It is just something we want to check Arindil," My mother said quickly, making me think, (not for the first time) that something important was being hidden from me.

"Test away Gandalf," I said, extending my arms in a have at me sort of way.

Gandalf smiled then put his hand forward and muttered words in a language that is unfamiliar to me, which was strange, because I understand Elvish, Dwarvish, the Common tongue, the language of rohan, and the languages of Rhûn and Harad, and it was none of these. My body started glowing briefly, then the glow faded.

"She can use magic," Mithrandir said, a look of triumph in his eyes.

"You now have a choice Arindil, the first one is that you stay here and continue to live your life as it is, which I think neither of us truly desire or you can go with Mithrandir and learn to use magic." My father said to, me a look of sadness in his eyes.

"I'll miss you Ada, and you too Naneth." I said, embracing the both of them in a tight hug, before leaving the room, Naneth following me as we walked through the halls to my room. When we reach the hallway, we saw Glorfindel talking with the other two elves from the courtyard, there conversation stops as we turned the corner. I shrunk into Naneth's side, and they left, their conversation starting up again as if nothing was wrong. Both of us walk into my room and grab a few sets of clothes and stuff them into a pack. I felt almost lighter as Naneth stayed by me when we left the room.

There were some things about rivendell that I would miss, the peacefulness of the garden, the lull of the river, the way the sun rose upon the valley in the mornings. I wouldn't miss anybody except for my parents though. When we reached the armory, I took up two short swords, a couple daggers, and a bow with a quiver of arrows.

When we left the armory, we headed to the stables, where Ada and Gandalf were waiting for us. As we approach I notice that they seem to be arguing about something, but stop when they see our approach, making me think that something is still being hidden from me.

Ada motions inside the stables, and two horses are brought out. Gandalf mounts the one that is apparently his, and I mount the other one. After I had done so, Ada lays his hand on my own.

"Arindil no matter what happens out there, know that I will always be proud of you, come back to us, come back safely." He said to me, and I nod my head, blinking tears from my eyes as I did so.

When we left, I felt a great deal of sadness, I turned my head when we reach the edge of the valley and gave one last look to the place I called home. Then road out with Gandalf, to embrace the world ahead.

Three years later

T.A. The Year 33 Arindil POV

It has been three years since Gandalf has started teaching me, we have mostly stayed in the wild. But when we do go into towns and such I make sure no one sees my eyes, people get so unnerved at the sight of them that it is bluntly distracting. I am still nowhere near proficient with magic, I am a bit disappointed, but I am not all powerful, I am simply a person trying to understand arts far older than myself. But right now Gandalf has been taking me to Lothlorien, to visit the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn for the Gates of Summer Festival, which is a festival to celebrate the coming of summer, and it is said to be magnificent in Lothlorien, as the Lady Galadriel was here at the time of its inception. As we rode into the forest, I felt as if we were being watched by unseen eyes, several instances in our travels have given me cause to become suspicious. I then turned and hissed to Gandalf, "We are being watched, have been since we entered the forest."

"Now, now that is probably just the guardians of the border," Gandalf assured me as he puffed smoke rings from his pipe.

"I hope so, I wouldn't want to have to save your life again now would I?" I asked giving him a smirk.

"If you are referring to that incident with the wargs, I had everything under control," He said to me, me looking sheepish.

"Well, I am going to let them know that we know they are there." I said him, leaving little room for argument in my voice, then, turning around, I yelled "Well we know you are following us, so why don't one of you come down here and show us the way to Caras Galathorn, we want to make it in time for the festival."

An elf dropped down from the trees and walked over to us, as he did so, I noticed that he was tall, he had long golden hair, and light blue eyes. He walked towards us cautiously, but upon seeing Gandalf greeted him then greeted me, "I am Haldir, the Marchwarden, I will lead you to Caras Galathorn, Mithrandir and-"

He then looked upon me as if asking for my name and title I then answer, "Arindil Calanare the adopted daughter of Elrond Half-Elven."

Haldir looked at me curiously, meeting my gaze, and unexpectedly, at least for me, was that he did it unflinchingly. He then led us on through the beautiful Mallorn trees, allowing us to arrive as night fell. Unfortunately for me, it seemed like elves everywhere had heard of me, and had formed a similar opinion of me to Glorfindel. Most of the night I spent with Haldir, exchanging news of the outside world, for news of the elven world. I also made the acquaintance of the Lady Galadriel, who seemed like she was kind, much like my mother, her daughter. She had almost a sixth sense, and a deep inner kindness we spoke some time, I had many questions for her and she answered them. It was alright, but when Gandalf and I left the party to sleep, I was relieved.

That night though I couldn't sleep so I went to the Galadhrim's training grounds. When I arrived, there were two people there already, one was Haldir, the other was an elf maid my age, with long blond hair and forest green eyes. For some strange reason she felt familiar. They both looked up as I entered the training ground,glancing at them as I passed by on the way to the dummies and began slicing them apart. I saw the girl leave, giving me a stare of loathing before she left, but hers seemed different than the others, like I had insulted her family name.

As I finished dismembering a dummy, I felt a tap on my shoulder causing me to turn around and to find Haldir standing there, smiling. "Fancy a spar?" He asked a practice blade in hand.

"It would be my pleasure," I respond to him as we grab training blades and get into our positions. I found him challenging as an opponent, by the end of our spar we were both exhausted, but he eventually won we both shook each other's hand and went our separate directions.

The next morning we left Lothlorien and I didn't return for a very long time.

967 years later

T.A. The Year 1000

I had finally finished, though my power was not strong by any means, but I could call upon magic and it would give me an edge that I needed. Gandalf and I were heading back to Rivendell, I was finally going back home. I was both happy and saddened that this adventure was over finally. Traveling most of the day through the fracturing kingdom of Arnor, we had just stopped for the night. I took out my pipe and some tobacco as did Gandalf, an unfortunate habit that I had picked up whilst we traveled together, but I found it quite stress relieving. I lit the tobacco with the tip of my finger and started puffing out smoke.

"How do you think they will react when you return?" Gandalf asked me, a small smile plastered on his face.

"Well I know there is going to be some yelling, I haven't been back since the day I left. I think that after that everyone from here to Valanor will be trembling in their boots. Ada will be cross, but I dare say he will understand my choice" I said remembering the day I let all those years ago. We finish smoking and rest for the night.

As I got up I felt a deep seated apprehension, knowing the storm that I was about to walk into. As we rode into Rivendell my nerves began killing me. Unfortunately the first face I saw when I came into Rivendell was the one I was least hoping to see, Glorfindel.

He was training with a couple of elves with long black hair in the courtyard, they appeared to be twins. He seemed to be showing them much more kindness than he ever showed to me. There fighting stopped as they turned to see us as we rode into Rivendell.

As I took my horse to the stables, I noticed that Gandalf had stayed upon his horse. I realized that he was leaving, going to chase down any rumors of the one of the seven rings of the dwarves that had disappeared.

"So this is goodbye for now Arindil," Gandalf said to me, "It was an honor being your teacher, and friend, farewell."

"Farewell," I replied smiling as Gandalf rides off. I shouldered my pack and walk out of the stables, to the one place that I had to call home. When I passed through the courtyard, I found Glorfindel waiting. He looked at me curiously, and I remembering that I still had my hood up. I walked past him without getting a look of loathing, but I knew that it wouldn't last long. His hand grabbed my shoulder, his grip wasn't too strong yet, so I brushed it off.

"Who are you?" He asked looking confused, and a bit guarded.

"You may have forgotten me Glorfindel, but I have not forgotten the torment you put me through in my youth," I replied, turning about, pulling down my hood, smirking as he jumped back, "Miss me?" I asked.

"Oh so you have returned," Glorfindel sneered, "Most of us had quite hoped you had died out there."

"I am sorry to disappoint you, and now I will not allow you to push me around like when I was a child," I replied, pulling out my pipe as I was speaking, filling it with tobacco, and when I finished speaking lit my finger on fire, lighting my pipe as I did so. Glorfindel stepped back in shock, and I smiled again and began walking away.

"Who are you," One of the raven haired twins asked.

I turn my head around, and saw the both of them had their swords at the ready, and called over my shoulder, "I am Arindil Calanáré, I'll probably see you around, Glorfindel do you know where my father is at this moment."

"He is probably in his quarters," Glorfindel coldly said to me.

"Much appreciated," I respond to him as I left the courtyard and headed to my father and mother's rooms. Only stopping at my room to throw my stuff in, disturbing a very thick layer of dust. Walking up to my parent's room, and bracing myself before knocking on the door.

"Come in," Father's voice came from within, and I took a deep breath, then entered.

Opening the door I said, "Almost one-thousand years gone and this place still looks the same as before."

I see three people in the room, Father, mother, and an elf-maid who looks like mother and father.

"Arindil!" Father and Mother cry as I am engulfed in hugs.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN," My father began yelling, "WE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IF YOU WERE ALIVE, IF YOU EVER DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT AGAIN..."

"I get the idea." I interrupt trying to head him off before he gets into stride.

"Father who is this," The other elf asked, confused as she stood.

"Arwen this is your adoptive sister Arindil Calanáré, Arindil this is your sister Arwen Undómiel." Mother introduces

"It is good to meet you Arwen." I said and go embrace her. After we break apart, I turn to my parents, "Any more siblings that I should know about."

"Well there are the twins, Elladan and Elrohir." Father said to me.

"I have meet them, but father there is something that I want you to teach me, the arts of healing, Gandalf skipped over that, saying that you were the master of that art." I told him, a small smile on my face.

"Well, then we shall begin, tomorrow," Father said to me, with a look of pride on his face.

975 years later

-T.A. 1975

Third person

Crows cawed over a field of corpses, what was left of the great fortress was burning. Rubble lay across the ground, crushing corpses, or had the dead laying atop it. In the distance, the sounds of men fighting and dying could still be heard. Cries of the wounded echoed out from the fallen. A group of riders broke out from the tree's and their leader, who sat astride a large black horse jumped off of her horse. Pulling back her hood, her mismatched eyes seemed to glow in the dark night air as she turned to the rest of the group.

"Set up a medical tent right here, I want everyone to gather the wounded after that is done," She said her voice firm. Then turned away from the rest of her group and walked out into the field where the wounded were at. As she and the people around her worked diligently through the night, in the distance, she could hear the sounds of combat fading.

As dawn crept over the horizon, a large company of Gondorians, Elves of Imladris, Mithlond, Lindon, and the last remnants of the Dunedain rode into the medical camp. Causing many of the workers to stop what they were doing and watch them. As soon as they reached the center of the camp they dismounted, The Gondorian Prince Eärnur and Glorfindel stood upon a large platform.

"Men," Eärnur shouted, "The day is ours, Angmar's forces have been destroyed."

There were cheers from the healers, the mounted and unmounted men, as well as the wounded who were begin treated. Eärnur continued his speech, while Glorfindel walked away from the platform, he walked over to one of the healers and asked her, "Where is the one who was commanding this camp?"

"She's out in the field gathering more wounded, they should be back sometime soon Sir," The human man replied, and Glorfindel's eyes narrowed and thanked the man for his assistance. He then waited on the edge of the camp for some time, until a wagon approached the camp. As soon as the wagon stopped men came from the camp to assist the wounded. Glorfindel saw the long black/brown haired woman hop out from the bed of the wagon to begin helping the wounded. But as soon as she saw the angered general of the elven army, she froze. Glorfindel walked up to her, his face a mask of zero emotion.

"Commander, I wish to have a word with you." He said to her then walked away, to which Arindil reluctantly followed. She followed him until they were a short distance from the camp, then he spun around his face filled with fury.

"I thought, I ordered you to stay with the right charge and he front of the lines," He said angrily and she tilted, then nodded her head.

"Then why, after the battle was over do I find you all the way back here, in a camp far away from where the fighting ended." He asked, and then without waiting for her answer, he continued, "I believe that you fled the fighting, leaving your men to die without proper leadership. Running like the coward Witch-ki-."

*SLAP*

Glorfindel looked at her shocked as fire was practically spitting from her eyes.

"When I left the field of battle, it was clearer than day of the outcome, I didn't abandon the men I commanded, when I left, I had met up with several of Prince Eärnur's commander's whom all agreed that we should send some people to begin caring for our wounded, and gathering those up who needed assistance. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a duty to do."

With that she walked away fuming, and unknown to her, but known to Glorfindel, her eyes had both been glowing, and her green eye had for the briefest second changed to an exact copy of her to her other eye. For the first time Glorfindel felt a strange chill go down his spine at the thought of Arindil Calanare.

795 years later

T.A. 2770

Arindil walked along the parapets of Erebor with Thorin, conversing in his tongue as she did so.

"And that was how we found out that the one of the seven was not in Gundabad." She finished and Thorin chuckled lightly

"It is unfortunate that you didn't find it there, any theories as to where it might have been taken?" Thorin asked and Arindil nodded her head

"I have several, each of them less likely than the last," Arindil said, then froze as the wing began picking up both her and thorin's faces paled.

"Balin," Thorin said, calling a friend of his who was standing nearby, "Call the guards do it now."

"What is is?"

"Dragon."

Time Skip

The mountain burned, Arindil ran through the flames as she aided many dwarves in their escape from the wrath of the dragon. She thought that maybe with her magic that they could stop the beast. But that was in vain, the dragon's scales seemed to be impervious to magic.

Now all she could do was potentially save more lives. She burst into what appeared to be a nursery that was burning. Inside were a dozen dwarven children and several babies. She picked up one and had several of the older children do so as well. She began guiding them through the burning halls of the once grand city of the dwarves. Along the way she ran into Thorin and his grandfather who assisted her in bringing the children out the front of Erebor.

"Look," Thorin said to Arindil and she looked up and saw a battalion of elves and their king Thranduil.

"Run," Thorin told several of the women who were breathing heavily from a wound on their head, then yelled to Thranduil, "HELP US!"

Thranduil looked at him then turned away, his army marching away from the dwarves in need. Causing anger and disdain to fill the hearts of Thorin and Arindil.

170 years later

T.A. 2940 Arindil POV

I strode through the gardens of Rivendell with the young Estel, who was the son of Arathorn and Isildur's Heir. Father has been keeping from him his heritage and that is something that I alone seem to oppose. But with Little Estel here, life in Rivendell is more bearable, especially since mother left to the Grey Havens. Right now I was regaling him in the latest topic that caught my interest Ring lore and craft.

As we walked along, I could practically feel the hardened gazes of Glorfindel, Elrohir and Elladan. Those three were one part of the reasons I hated coming back to Rivendell from the Blue mountains, where Thorin and the remaining dwarves of Erebor had made a home for themselves. We continued through the garden as we spoke, until we sat down on a bench. The sound of conversation on the other side of a nearby hedge caused us to stop talking and listen.

" She even looks into the ring lore, she is going to be the second coming of her father. Hell she probably is playing dumb." I heard Elrohir say and my brows furrowed in confusion.

"She is playing the part well though," I heard Elladan say, "But how does she believe that she use the same magic as Gandalf, even if she was a full Noldor she wouldn't be able to."

"She is as craft as her father the deceiver, but she can't hide her darkness forever," Glorfindel agreed and I gave a slight gasp

I feel a sudden wave of disbelief, but then the facts started adding up, My magic was similar to Gandalf's, and my eye, which had been explained away as a curse, was a mark that I was Sauron's daughter, they weren't lying. A wave of betrayal and anger sweeps over me. I stood and told Estel that I would be back later, then marched through Rivendell to Ad- Elrond's study. When I arrived I slammed the door open, my anger practically radiating off of me.

"When were you going to tell me?" I demanded as I did so, and a striking look flew across his face as he looked at me.

"Tell you what?" He asked and my rage practically doubled.

"The fact that I am the daughter of one of the most evil Maiar and Lieutenant of Morgoth." I practically spat at him.

"I did it for your own protection," He said and I grew even angrier. He opened his mouth to continue with whatever pathetic explanation he had planned, when I spoke before he could.

"You knew this for three thousand years and you kept it from me?! You had no right…. I-I can't trust you anymore."

Ad- Elrond's eyes filled with sorrow and he opened his mouth to speak, but I slammed my hand down on the table.

"I'm guess that among elves this is well known, because that would certainly explain the hate that your race holds for me." I said feeling the familiar anger that flooded through me whenever I was dealing with enough of Glorfindel's shit.

"Arindil I-" He began but once again I cut him off.

"No, I don't want to hear your excuses, I don't want to live here anymore, not that I really do in the first place." I said, and strode out of the room towards my quarters and gathered up my belongings. Then gathering up that which I did not want to leave, I strapped up my horse and rode away from the Place that never loved me, and this time, I didn't look back.

Naneth-Mother

Ada-Father

Here we go, and I am going to put up a poll for shipping on this one as well, so I want you to go and vote on who you want her to be with.


	2. Unwelcome Meetings

**Hello once again to another installment of Daughter of Mordor: Sons of Durin. I don't have much to say, I don't have much to say except to tell you to go to my page and vote in the pairing poll.**

 **So it begins.**

T.A. 2940

The atmosphere of the Inn of the Prancing Pony was light and joyful as men talked and drank with each other. In the crowd were several hobbits walking and talking to the men.

Sitting at a table near the fireplace, was the dwarf Thorin Oakenshield, sitting across from him was a woman with a hood obstructing her face. The seemed to be speaking as they ate their food, until they saw the two men coming from their flanks towards their table. Seeing this they began reaching for their weapons which were leaned up against the side of the table. When suddenly, Gandalf pulled up a chair and sat next to them at the table.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked causing both of the figures to jump slightly. Arindil pursed her lips and looked to Thorin who nodded his agreement. Gandalf smiled and stopped a barmaid, and said, "I'll have what their having."

"I should introduce myself, My name is-" He said, and Thorin responded

"Gandalf, Arindil has told me much about you."

"All good thing I hope," Gandalf remarked, a smile in his voice and on his face, his face fell as both of the individuals looked on stoically.

Gandalf was silent for a second before smiling, "Well this is a fine chance, what brings Thorin Oakenshield and Arindil Calanare to Bree?"

Thorin looked down, while Arindil glared at Gandalf from under her hood, after a moment Thorin spoke.

"We heard a rumor that my father had been seen, roaming the wilds of Dunland. We went looking," He said and looked to Arindil who leaned forward and said, "There wasn't even a trace of him there."

"Thorin," Gandalf said, shaking his head slightly, a pitying look on his face, "It has been a long time since anything but rumors have been heard of Thrain."

"He still lives, I'm sure of it!" Thorin said, adamantly as the Barmaid came back with Gandalf's food. He shifted slightly, then asked, "The Ring your grandfather wore, one of the seven given to the dwarf lords many years ago, what became of it?"

Arindil stiffened, and took a sharp intake of breath, and Thorin's gaze darkened, "He gave it to my father when they went into battle."

"So Thrain was wearing it when he…. When he went missing?" He asked, to Thorin's nod

Thorin looked Gandalf in the eyes, then asked, "Before he went missing my father came to speak to you. What did you say to him?"

"I urged him to march upon Erebor, to rally the seven armies of the dwarves, to destroy the dragon and take back the lonely mountain, and now I give the same advice to you, take back your homeland."

Thorin sent a knowing look towards Arindil, who was still visibly tense, and they both push their food aside and grab their ale.

"You once told me," Arindil said, leaning back in her chair, "That very little is left to chance when meeting wizards."

"Your right, it isn't chance, the lonely mountain troubles me. The dragon has sat their long enough, sooner than later darker minds will turn towards Erebor." Gandalf said, and pulled out a strip of cloth from his bag, "I ran into some, unsavory characters whilst traveling the greenway. They mistook me for a Vagabond."

Arindil snorted, and Thorin chuckled, and sarcastically muttered, "I imagine they regretted that."

Gandalf unfurled the cloth and pushed it towards them, "One of them was carrying this."

Thorin reached out to it, but stopped when Arindil hissed, "It's Black Speech."

He turned to her for an explanation, and saw her face begin to pale, "It's a promise of payment."

"For what," Thorin asked, and it was Gandalf who responded, "Your head Thorin, and for Arindil to be brought to them… Alive."

"So, someone wants us dead and imprisoned," Arindil said, "If it wasn't written in black speech and requiring me to be alive, I'd think it to be the elves who put this bounty out."

Gandalf gave her a severe, and shocked look, but was troubled to see that her facial expressions were covered by her hood. The only think he could see was her lips drawn in a thin line. He inwardly cursed that he had taught her to mask her emotions. He then turned to Thorin, and told him, "You cannot wait any longer. You are the heir to the throne of Durin. Unite the armies of the dwarves, together you have the might and power to retake Erebor. Summon a meeting of the seven dwarf families. Demand they stand by their oath."

Arindil snorted and leaned back in her chair taking a long drink from her mug, as Thorin leaned in to whisper to Gandalf.

"The seven armies swore an oath to the one who holds the king's jewel, and in case you have forgotten it was stolen by Smaug."

The stopped their conversation as the two men from before walked out behind them. The three watched them leave with Arindil's hand never leaving her blade. Gandalf turned around, and spoke to them again, "What if I were to help you reclaim it?"

Both Thorin and Arindil looked at him with curiosity, and Thorin asked, "How? The arkenstone lies half a world away."

Arindil then picked up from their, "Under the feet of a large, magic resistant, Fire-Breathing dragon."

"Yes it does," Gandalf said with a smirk, "Which is why we are going to need a burglar."

"Can you procure one for us," Thorin asked, and Gandalf nodded.

"We'll try and get the dwarf families to back us, as unlikely as that will be, but we can possibly get some aid from them." Arindil mused, and Thorin nodded half-heartedly.

Thorin and Arindil stood to leave, when Gandalf asked, "If I could speak to you Arindil, in private."

Arindil stopped, and looked over to him, "Find us a burglar… then we can talk."

 **Several Months Later**

T.A. 2941

Arindil stood outside the meeting hall, standing out among the gathered dwarf guards who were looking at her with a strange curiosity. She stood near the door to the meeting hall, her pipe in hand and lit as she stared off into space, lost in thought. One, finally got the nerve to ask the question that was burning the others up.

"How is it that an elf is one of the Personal companions of Thorin Oakenshield, who's hatred of elves is legendary?" He asked in the common tongue. Breaking Arindil from her thoughts.

"I seem to be an exception, and I seem to be the only elf to aid in their struggles of your people. It also goes a long way that the vast majority of elven kind hates me even more than most hate dwarves."

There was some muttering amongst the dwarves at her statement, one particularly brave dwarf asked, "Why would that be?"

"They… Disagree with my heritage, I have met…." Arindil paused for a moment and counted out on her fingers, "Four elves who didn't have an issue with my heritage, and of those one is across the sea, two I actively dislike, and the last I haven't seen in… oh almost a millennia."

It looked like they were about to ask more questions, when the door to the meeting hall slammed open and a fuming Thorin marched into the hall. Arindil quickly fell in step behind him as the other dwarves began dispersing into their various clan groups.

"I'd ask how it went, but I don't need to by the scowl on your face." Arindil remarked, a small frown appearing on her usually emotionless features.

"They will not come, they said that this is our quest and ours alone." He growled out, and Arindil grimaced.

"Well, we'll just have to hope that Gandalf found us a burglar." Arindil sighed as the exited the great Hall and out into a crowded dwarven settlement. A large and rather unique moth flew towards her and she caught it and put it up to her ear.

"What is it," Thorin inquired and she was silent for a moment before whispering back to the moth and setting it free.

"Gandalf, he said he's found us a burglar, a place called Bag End, Bagshot row in the Shire." She responded and brought her pipe back to her mouth and puffed on it a few times.

"The land of the Hobbits," Thorin spoke, a sneer in his voice, and the two began moving through the streets. When they finally exited the town, Arindil broke the silence.

"It could be worse," She remarked, and Thorin gave her an inquisitive glance.

"He could have chosen an elf." She spoke with humor in her voice and Thorin gave a chuckle and shook his head in amusement.

 **Whew that took longer than anticipated, this story is unfortunately going to have slower updates than my others, but rest assured it is not dead. I hope you enjoyed and once again please check out the poll for this story.**

 **Tenn' enomentielva**


End file.
